Termitiera
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Akon jest na drodze do stworzenia przełomowego wynalazku. Gdy go kończy, Mayuri zleca proste z pozoru zadanie. W jakiś magiczny sposób, wszystko idzie jak najgorzej.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach nie należy do mnie.

Nie wiem, jakiego rodzaju jest słowo „Zanpakutō". Postawiłam na nijakość.

* * *

Akon rozprostował i zgiął powoli palce prawej dłoni. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Opuścił na stolik trzymaną w ręku puszkę i złapał za nadgarstek. Kości zachrzęściły nieprzyjemnie. Promień paraliżującego bólu przestrzelił się aż do palca wskazującego. Niemal sapnął, mimo że był niejako przygotowany.

Nemu zerknęła na niego znad swojego stanowiska. Rin, przyglądający się dotąd wszystkim wykonywanym czynnościom z czymś, co imitowało głębokie skupienie, zamarł i z narastającą rozpaczą obserwował, jak palce rozprostowują się, zginają, rozprostowują się, zginają z czujną delikatnością. Jego własne, krótkie, małe, niemal serdelkowate zatrzepotały nad dżunglą barwnych splotów.

– Opuść rękę – powiedziała cicho Nemu. – Rin potrzyma ci papierosa.

I tak nic nie robi, zawisło między nimi, ale mimo to chłopak niemal westchnął z ulgi, głupi, leniwy, nieprzydatny gówniarz. Bał się, że jeśli teraz przerwie pracę, on zostanie zagoniony do robienia czegoś konstruktywnego!

Akon odsunął się z pewną dozą żalu od wykonywanego projektu. Liczył na to, że doprowadzi go do szczęśliwego końca w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Nie wziął pod uwagę, że pozycja, w której działał, wymagała od niego nieustannego trzymania rąk wyciągniętych do przodu. Pracował już od tygodnia, pochłonięty zadaniem i ignorował coraz dłuższe fale bólu. Ale najwyraźniej jego ręce miały już serdecznie dosyć czegoś, co w rejestrach wykonywanych ruchów najbardziej przypominało zmywanie naczyń. Tak przez jakieś dziesięć godzin.

Podszedł do stolika w kącie i manewrując łokciem odwrócił zegarek, który tam położył, tak by móc dostrzec ustawienie wskazówek na jego połyskującej lekko żółtawym światłem tarczy. Był to wspaniały model, pokazujący czas w Seireitei i w jedenastym rękawie Hueco Mundo, a także kompas nawigujący na najbliższy punkt gargantuiczny. Akon, który zwykle nadzorował cudze zadania, zajmował się zagadnieniem od strony technicznej lub wprost zaopatrzeniowej, nie miał dotąd wielu okazji, by w praktyce wykorzystać możliwości swojego drobnego cacuszka, mimo że otrzymał je jeszcze od kapitana Urahary. Tak czy inaczej wyglądało na to, że nad sprawą siedzi już trochę więcej niż godzin dziesięć. A na papierosie nie był od całej jednej.

– Ruszaj się, młody – mruknął, ustawiając się przy drzwiach.

– Już, już, tylko wezmę płaszcz.

Akon zsunął maskę, umiejętnie manipulując przedramieniem. Sięgające niemal łokcia rękawiczki z cienkiej gumy nie były może najprzyjemniejsze, ale ściąganie ich było prawdziwą męczarnią, na którą nie był gotowy, tym bardziej, że stanowiły sprzęt jednorazowy. Jeśli coś można powiedzieć o Oddziale Dwunastym, to pomiędzy marnotrawną Jedenastką, a wiecznie priorytetową Czwórką, musieli się nauczyć elementarnej oszczędności.

Rin z jedną ręką w rękawie rozsupłał dwa drobne zaklęcia zabezpieczające, oplatające drzwi i przepuścił Akona jak niecierpliwą osobistość.

W białym fartuchu zastępcy kierownika Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii przemierzał korytarze z łopotem jak piórolotek śnieżynka na bardzo długich nóżkach, niedościgniony dla Rina, który teraz bardziej niż cokolwiek przypominał gorliwą mrówkę.

Na usprawiedliwienie tego drugiego wypada dodać, że splecenie na powrót odpowiednich zaklęć zajmuje dobre kilka sekund.

Drzwi palarni otworzyły się same w odpowiedzi na sygnaturę duchową Akona, co ustawił własnoręcznie. Po pewnym głupim wypadku z kubkiem pełnym kawy, tacką jedzenia i zbyt czułym zaklęciem, podobne rozwiązania nie zostały zastosowane na oknie, którego jako jednego z nielicznych w całym budynku nie dało się uchylić.

Kiedyś, kiedy drżącymi ze zmęczenia rękami majstrował o trzeciej w nocy w bebechach piętnastej z kolei Garganty do skończenia „na wczoraj" i życie przestało mu być takie drogie, spytał Mayuriego, dlaczego na palarnię przeznaczono akurat to pomieszczenie.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, kapitan nie zagroził, że przerobi go na karmę dla laboratoryjnych szczurów, jeśli się natychmiast nie zamknie, ale spojrzał znad stołu pełnego zasupłanych jelit tymi swoimi niepokojącymi, złotymi ślepiami, jakby na poważnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Kiedy ty ledwo przestawiłeś się z czterech odnóży na dwa, ja, jako zastępca tamtego człowieka w Sekcji – nazwisko Urahary po dziś dzień z trudem przechodziło mu przez usta i wolał tego unikać. – Odkryłem wątpliwe uroki rozmaitych nałogów, palenia przede wszystkim. On uznał najwyraźniej za dowcipne, wspomóc mnie, bym nie musiał przez kilometry korytarzy doczołgiwać się do wyjścia, gdy poczuję potrzebę, ale przy tym przystosować najgorszą, najbardziej odrażającą salę do moich potrzeb. Z tym przeklętym oknem, którego nie da się uchylić, zapewne zauważyłeś – cichy pomruk poświadczył, że Akon jak najbardziej zauważył. – To była wojna! Ach, stwierdził, że mogę przecież, jeśli bardzo chcę, zrobić zbiórkę na remont! Szczurza gęba wiedział, że nikt poza mną nie pali. Musiałbym płacić z własnej kieszeni. Ale w końcu wygrałem! Parę autowiwisekcji później i pozbyłem się ssania.

Cóż, Akon koniec końców może poradziłby sobie lepiej bez tej wiedzy. Mayuri, gdy z właściwym sobie wdziękiem ominął problem, zamiast go rozwiązać, z dnia na dzień przestał się sprawą interesować i następnym pokoleniom pozostawił w spadku palarnię gorszą niż ta w Siedlisku Larw. I ani chciał słyszeć o tym, że część cennych funduszy można byłoby przeznaczyć na okno w sali, z którą od wieków nie miał nic wspólnego.

Akon był przekonany, że w głębi duszy szef pławi się w jego cierpieniu. Urahara i Mayuri mogli mówić, co im się żywnie podobało. Jako jeden z niewielu pracował dla nich obu. Byli jak intelektualne bliźnięta. No, dwujajowe.

Akon obejrzał parapet w poszukiwaniu kaw i innych ramenów. Gdy niczego podobnego nie znalazł, skierował delikatne zaklęcie na okno. Rozwarło się na oścież. Rozdzierający jęk protestu ze strony osypującej się z farby, drewnianej ramy, przeciął duszne powietrze. Chłodny, wczesnowiosenny wiaterek popieścił strudzone poliki, a potem na sekund pięć trzasnął go po gębie i zafurkotał fartuchem, gdy Rin wreszcie zdecydował się dołączyć.

Poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się, czy jeśli od przeciągu okno trzaśnie, pęknie i wypadnie, Mayuri da się wreszcie namówić na wstawienie nowego, ale drzwi były pierwsze. Donośne grzmotnięcie odbiło się po korytarzu echem. Ciekawe, ile przełomowych wynalazków zostało właśnie spartolonych, bo komuś zadrżała ręka. Rin podrapał się po głowie.

– Prawa kieszeń – powiedział Akon, marszcząc brwi i potrząsnął niecierpliwie nogą. – Ta nad kolanem. Zapalniczka też tam powinna być. Tam albo wyżej. Nie mamy całego dnia.

Patrzył z narastającą irytacją, jak Rin mocuje się z zapalniczką.

– Czy ty kiedyś, niech cię szlag, zajmiesz się kiedyś zapleceniem Garganty, zamiast godzinami gapić mi się na ręce? Nie od tej strony! – krzyknął, widząc, jak w ogólnym zamieszaniu zabiera się za podpalanie filtra. – Niech no ja cię... Mayuri w końcu zdecyduje, że za mało namieszał, sprawiając tylko, że nie możesz urosnąć i znowu ci się dobierze do skóry, jeśli będziesz zgrywał idiotę. I skończysz z rogami, jak ja. Albo ze skórą o barwie lawendowej, sam wybiorę odcień.

Rin w końcu porzucił zapalniczkę na rzecz drobnego zaklęcia.

– Tylko uważaj mi z tym! – warknął Akon, gdy przyłożył rozżarzony na błękitno palec do końcówki.

Zamachał nim jak zapałką i umieścił ostrożnie papierosa w wynalazku, który przypominał odrobinę długie obcęgi. Odruchowo stanął na palcach i włożył go do oczekujących ust, drżących lekko z podniecenia.

Akon miał szczerą nadzieję, że Hisagi lub Tayuya wyruszą za niedługo do Świata Żywych. Inoichi kupił mu jakiś syf.

– Lepiej? – spytał Rin z niepozbawionym złośliwości uśmieszkiem.

– Nie podskakuj, młody – odpowiedział z czułością.

Teraz, gdy kryzys został zażegnany, usiedli na niskiej, drewnianej ławce pod oknem i rozprostowali nogi. Akon obejrzał krytycznie swoje ręce.

– Powinieneś iść z tym do Czwórki. Porucznik Isane z pewnością sprawdzi to o-so-biś-cie – brwi Rina zafalowały przy tym porozumiewawczo, niech gnojka Menosy porwą i Hueco Mundo pochłonie.

– Przestań zachowywać się stosownie do swojego wyglądu – burknął. – Niby mam już rogi i DNA, które uniemożliwia robienie na mnie eksperymentów mających jakiekolwiek odniesienie do rzeczywistej średniej duchowej, ale to nie znaczy, że mi się kapitan nie dobierze do skóry za spoufalanie się z wrogiem.

– Ostatnim razem jakoś się nie dobrał.

Akon skrzywił się.

– Uwierz, łatwiej było przekonać jego niż porucznik Isane.

Rin prychnął.

– Wyobrażam sobie! Co w ogóle skłoniło cię do wybrania termitów?Jak dla mnie to super obrzydlistwo.

Akon wzruszył ramionami.

– Porucznik Nemu nie zgłaszała obiekcji.

– Ugh, w jej żyłach płynie krew kapitana. Jeśli to w ogóle zależy od genów, wątpię, żeby na świecie była siła zdolna do obrzydzenia jej czymkolwiek, kiedykolwiek.

– No to w czym problem?

Rin głowił się chwilę nad tym, jak w pełni wyrazić wszystko, co wydawało mu się nie w porządku z całym pomysłem.

– Co o tym myślała porucznik Isane? – spytał w końcu.

– Powiedziała, żebym jej nie przeszkadzał, bo ma na głowie dwunastolatka z poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia i naprawdę brakuje jej czasu, by zajmować się zachciankami kapitana Dwunastego Oddziału.

– I co ty na to?

– Że to mój osobisty projekt. Trochę sprawę podkoloryzowałem, że to może być przełomowe, że bym nigdy nie przeszkadzał porucznikowi na służbie, gdyby to nie była konieczność, że wreszcie nie przeszkadzałbym porucznikowi Czwartego Oddziału, ze wszystkich dostępnych, gdyby sprawa nie była pilna... I że to może być przełom w naszych wspólnych stosunkach – dodał, po porządnym zaciągnięciu się.

– Co za stek bzdur.

– Też tak powiedziała. No, może nie tak dosadnie.

– No i co potem?

– Naprawdę cię to interesuje?

– No błagam. Kto by nie był ciekaw. Przekonałeś ją, żeby zamroziła jakieś tysiąc robaków, lekko licząc, a potem przetransportowała je do naszego centrum badawczego. I nie mów mi, że osiągnąłeś to dzięki osobistemu wdziękowi. Możesz mnie nazywać knypkiem, ale przy niej jesteśmy zwyczajnie malutcy.

– Ech, po prostu wyjaśniłem jej, o co dokładnie chodzi i dlaczego chcę to zrobić. Przekonywałem, że jej zdolności są absolutnie kluczowe. I w dodatku to prawda. Młoda Kuchiki, nawet gdyby była dostępna, w co wątpię, mogłaby tylko zamrozić wszystko wewnątrz termitiery. Tak samo zresztą każdy poza porucznik Isane posiadacz lodowego Zanpakutō. A miecze rozdzielające się i tnące... Nawet nie musiałem jej prosić, żeby wyobraziła sobie kapitana Kuchikiego na takiej robocie. Nie przekonałbym go do tego przez następne tysiąc lat, nawet z użyciem bananów i pikantnego curry, jak mi radził Renji. Zresztą maszyneria do natychmiastowego więzienia dusz waży chyba z tonę. Krótko mówiąc była mi nieodzowna i to jej wyjaśniłem. Znalazła w końcu kilka godzin w swoim harmonogramie, w czasie, obawiam się, jak najbardziej wolnym, bo kapitan Unohana to demon wcielony, a w dodatku wszyscy w Czwórce mają jakąś obsesję na punkcie tego, że jak się tylko odwrócą, to zaraz pół Seireitei zacznie padać, nomen omen, jak robactwo. Dalej poszło mniej lub bardziej z górki.

– Hm, Akon?

– Nie, nie porzygała się, jeśli o to chcesz spytać.

– Oj, nie bądź obrzydliwy! Nie bardziej niż musisz, w każdym razie. Chciałem cię spytać, co właściwie myśli o tym kapitan.

– O czym, zrewolucjonizowaniu świata nauki? Otworzeniu zupełnie nowej gałęzi badań? Wyposażeniu jego porucznika w potencjalnie rewelacyjną broń? Myślę, że jest odrobinę niezadowolony, że sam wcześniej się tym nie zajął, ale nie wpycha mi się do pracy. Nie tak jak ty, w każdym razie.

– Ej, to fascynujące! Ja nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego kapitan nie wisi ci nad głową dokładnie tak, jak ja albo i bardziej.

Jeśli Akon miał być całkowicie szczery, sam się nad tym zastanawiał. I nieraz opanowywało go niejasne wrażenie, że nie mogło to znaczyć niczego dobrego.

– No dobra, idziemy – powiedział, podnosząc się z ławki. – Zanpakutō dla porucznik Nemu samo się nie zrobi.


	2. Chapter 2

W tej części obrabiamy przeszłość naszych bohaterów. W następnym odcinku podróż do Hueco Mundo, jeśli dobrze pójdzie. Czuję się w obowiązku ostrzec, że członkowie Oddziału Dwunastego nie wysławiają się tutaj zbyt grzecznie.

_Bleach_ dalej nie należy do mnie.

* * *

Mały, czterdziestoletni Akon nie miał jeszcze rogów. Nie miał też poszarzałej skóry ani kilku uzależnień, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić, gdyby nie był, praktycznie rzecz ujmując, martwy od wieków.

Cierpiał też na przypadłość rzadko spotykaną wśród członków Dwunastego Oddziału. Wierzył w odruch niesienia innym pomocy.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, gnojku – burknął Mayuri złowrogo, a szczur laboratoryjny zapiszczał w jego dłoni, zarzucił nerwowo ogonem i oklapł, przyduszony, gdy Akon pierwszy raz wyskoczył ze swoim pomysłem. – Próbuję wyprodukować coś, co jest przydatne. Skuteczne, o to chodzi. Dlatego zrób nam wszystkim przysługę, schowaj głowę do tyłka i nie wyciągaj jej stamtąd tak długo, dopóki podobne sentymentalne śmieci nie wyparują ci z niej wraz z przybyciem wczorajszego obiadu.

Akon podejrzewał, że gdyby leżało to w jego interesie, kapitan mógłby zawstydzić nawet Zarakiego Kenpachiego głębiami swojej czarującej osobowości. Możliwe, że więzienie robiło to z ludźmi.

Tej konkretnej myśli nie pozwolił sobie wygłosić nawet w zdałoby się bezpiecznej odległości od uszu serdecznych kolegów i przełożonego. Podejrzewał, że Mayuri podsłuchuje wszystkich. Każdy prezent, nawet najniewinniej prezentujące się pierożki, kończył w rzece.

Akon nazywał to przezornością. Rin wiele lat później, paranoją. Gdy dostawali radioaktywne lizaki, Yachiru skakała za nimi prosto w rwący nurt, podczas gdy jego młodszy kolega obserwował jej szarpaninę z rozpaczą. Byli trochę za niscy i za mało pomysłowi, by móc mu je odebrać siłą tam, na moście.

– Ratuję ci życie – mruczał Akon, rozdzierając zielony papier ozdobny i wrzucając zawartość wprost w paszczę potwora walczącego dzielnie w odmętach pod nimi.

Ciche:

– Nie fair. Nie fair. – I ledwo powstrzymywane łzy w wielkich oczach. Oto co otrzymywał w ramach podzięki za swoją troskę.

Kiedy jednak Akon był wciąż młodym laborantem, wierzył w iskierkę dobrej woli, która miała pełgać gdzieś w odmętach kapitańskiej duszy. Na nią liczył, gdy po raz drugi wspomniał o pomyśle.

Stali wtedy nad wyjątkowo posłusznym quincy, który bez słowa skargi dał się zabić i pokroić i Akon miał nadzieję, że z tej okazji jego przełożony będzie choć trochę bardziej przychylny wobec cudzych, innowacyjnych rozwiązań.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz o tym wspomnisz, skończysz tak jak ten tutaj – warknął w odpowiedzi, wbijając skalpel i wycinając w sinawej, miękkiej skórze bardzo eleganckiego igreka.

– Ale dlaczego pan tego nie przemyśli? – zaryzykował po raz trzeci, wkrótce po tym, jak Mayuri porzucił resztki człowieczeństwa i zaczął eksperymentować na sobie i na podwładnych, co przyprawiło Akona o rogi i umieściło pod pełnymi troski rękami Oddziału Czwartego na niemal dwa tygodnie.

W czasie długich, wycieńczających sesji pytań, uparcie twierdził, że wszystko to stało się z jego winy. Inna odpowiedź wysłałaby jego kapitana z powrotem do Siedliska Larw i być może zmiotła Oddział Dwunasty w jego obecnej formie z powierzchni Seireitei. Takie wtedy panowały nastroje. Za swoją lojalność oczekiwał tylko odrobiny dobrej woli, to wszystko.

Ale poważnie. Dlaczego jego kapitan nie chciał tego nawet rozważyć? Akon opracował całkiem przyzwoity model jakiś czas temu i złożył do oceny tylko po to, by kurz pokrywał go latami. A opierał się na bardzo prostym pomyśle.

Nowy, nieoficjalny projekt Sekcji, sztuczna dusza, mógłby jego zdaniem za pomocą kilku sprytnych rozwiązać zostać wyposażony w rodzaj odruchu bezwarunkowego, mechanicznego instynktu, by ratować towarzyszy. Z jej zwiększoną wytrzymałością, siłą i wszystkimi sztuczkami, które kapitan bez wątpienia miał zamiar wmontować w konstrukcję, byłaby w stanie z powodzeniem wyciągnąć członków zespołu z najgorszej kabały i dokończyć zadanie. Był o tym przekonany.

Wszystko to wyłożył już kapitanowi, jak najlepiej umiał. Dotychczas bez rezultatu.

Mayuri żachnął się i przez moment milczał, rozważając w głowie, jak wtedy Akon przypuszczał, sposoby na najskuteczniejsze zmiażdżenie jego uporu. W końcu wybrał szczerość, bardzo możliwe, że zaskakując tym ich obu.

– Mój nowy projekt ma służyć wyłącznie mnie – odparł. – Jako cenne narzędzie, niestrudzona pomoc i broń. Nie mam ochoty, by maszyneria ucierpiała z powodu przekonań ludzkich na temat ich samych. Ja nie mam i nie zaobserwowałem wśród innych odruchu niesienia pomocy. Jestem nazywany socjopatą i być może słusznie. Ale podczas wielu lat kariery spotkałem się wyłącznie z małostkowością, zazdrością i pychą, nigdy jednak z bezinteresowną serdecznością, z której tak słyną ludzie w żałosnych, romantycznych rojeniach egoistycznych ścierwojadów: pisarzy i poetów. Dlatego nie wbuduję najlepszemu z moich dotychczasowych projektów zgubnego odruchu ratowania towarzyszy, a już zwłaszcza ze szkodą dla wykonywanego zadania. Takie działanie nie dałoby nic. Nawet nie upodobniłoby jej do człowieka. Jest bezcelowe, zgubne, obrzydliwe! Sam myślisz o tym, jako o słusznej decyzji. Pomyśl jeszcze raz. Pomyśl, jaki może być mój cel. Co ja tu chcę stworzyć, do cholery!

– Nie rozumiem, kapitanie – odparł szczerze Akon w kompletnym zdumieniu nad nieoczekiwaną otwartością swojego przełożonego.

– Ideały, ideały! Po nas, naukowcach, spodziewano by się ułożenia. Myśli praktycznej, chłodnej nawet. A ty, ty! Najlepszy z moich podwładnych! Ty tak samo jak wszyscy jesteś zakażony od stóp po sam czubek głowy zgubnymi, romantycznymi mrzonkami! W brzuchu mi się od tego wszystkiego przewraca. Gdzie znaleźć myśl praktyczną? Jak wygrzebać ją z odmętów, w których przewraca się, przygnieciona toną bezużytecznych legend? Pomyśl nad tym, pomyśl naprawdę uważnie. Nie będę ci wszystkiego, gnoju, podawał na tacy.

Akon był zagubiony. Zdumiony, zszokowany nawet! Został obrażony, tak, ale... Pochwalony jednocześnie. Pochwalony w dziwacznym, zwichniętym świecie kapitana. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Dalej też nie rozumiał oporów Mayuriego. I pierwszy raz pomyślał, że może w sposób głębszy nie pojmować celów jego przełożonego, niż do tej pory sądził. Czym miała być myśl praktyczna? Czym miała być sztuczna dusza, nad którą Mayuri ślęczał dniami i nocami, nad którą myślał podczas nudnych spotkań, robienia sobie kawy i wywijania rękami nad każdym z pozostałych, składanych właśnie urządzeń?

Dotąd myślał, że bronią. Sprytnym, zapasowym planem, zapasowego planu, zapasowego planu, jakie musiał dla siebie przechowywać było nie było morderca niemal całej rasy quincy, właśnie z powodu tego drobnego „niemal" i z wielu innych przyczyn, jak Akon przypuszczał. W końcu żadne z nich nigdy się nie dowiedziało, dlaczego w ogóle wylądował w Siedlisku Larw, ale nie jest w zwyczaju, by ludzie trafiali tam na wszelki wypadek, za dziwaczność, wrogość i złe intencje.

Pomoc? Także bardzo prawdopodobne, jeśli tylko uda się przelać do ostatecznego produktu skrupulatność, pęd do wiedzy i mocarny chłód kapitański. Materiał genetyczny był słabością, nieuchronną grą niewiadomych w tym projekcie. Akon został poinformowany przez przełożonego lata temu, że ma zamiar użyć własnego. Nie wiedział natomiast i raczej nie chciał wiedzieć, czyjego jeszcze. Podejrzewał, że wiązało się to z jakąś wątpliwą moralnie machinacją, w której nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć, nawet tym tylko, że zachowa milczenie. Wiedział natomiast, że jeśli się za pierwszym razem nie uda, kapitan mógł próbować i próbować, dopóki nie uzyska wreszcie efektu dorównującego jego wymaganiom. Akon wiedział, że potrafił tak długo.

Nie czekał entuzjastycznie na proces pozbywania się porażek i wypaczeń. Zmierzali nieuchronnie do ostatecznego etapu. Właściwie tkwili w nim już po pachy. Skończyły się zabawy ze szczurami.

Forma humanoidalna czekała na splecenie z wijących się, tętniących, gorących wici reiatsu, wyselekcjonowanych starannie pod czujnym okiem kapitańskim.

Cenne narzędzie, bez wątpienia. Jeśli mu się tylko na to pozwoli. Miesiące później, Akon dalej nie pojmował, dlaczego w wielkim planie kapitańskim nie znalazło się dość miejsca dla prostego triku jego autorstwa. Był przekonany, że chęć pomocy towarzyszom była, wbrew teoriom kapitańskim, naturalna i wrodzona. Nawet jeśli nie, była wyuczalna. Nie widział powodu, by nie umieścić jej w projekcie, innego niż paranoiczny strach jego przełożonego.

Wiedział o wielu lękach Mayuriego. Były tajemnicą, która połyskiwała w jego żółtych, wytrzeszczonych oczach. W każdym kroku i każdej odbytej walce.

Nie wierzył w większe dobro. Ale w coś wierzył, Akon zdążył to dostrzec. W chłodną kalkulację opartą na obserwacjach i wyciągniętych z nich wnioskach, nieraz jednak na czystych, teoretycznych przypuszczeniach. Mayuri, skrupulatny, przewidujący i czujny uczestnik życia wojskowego, liczył się ze wszystkim. Wreszcie, liczył się z buntem.

A może niekoniecznie z buntem. W każdym razie z czymś, co sprawi, że staną kiedyś naprzeciwko niego, być może wszyscy, być może dlatego, że w oczach Seireitei stanie się przestępcą (w końcu raz mu się to już zdarzyło). I na taką okoliczność musiał mieć coś, na czym mógł polegać.

Cenne narzędzie, ni mniej ni więcej.

Mayuri był zdolny do poświęcenia wszystkiego. Z wyjątkiem samego siebie. Bo nie wierzył w nic, poza sobą. To kolejna rzecz, co do której Akon nie miał najmniejszych złudzeń. Ale to kazało mu zacząć myśleć.

Godzinami siedział nad tą Nemu, tą istotą nowego typu, najwspanialszą symfonią splotów magii demonicznej, reiatsu i odłamków duchowych. Ślęczał nad nią niemal tyle, co kapitan we własnej osobie.

Z pewnością miał trochę praw do tego projektu, choćby ułamek. I własne przekonania, którym powinien być wierny.

Skrzętne ukrycie odpowiedniego mechanizmu nie nastręczałoby wielu trudności. Mógłby nawet wpleść je tak zręcznie, w ciemnych, zapomnianych głębinach, że Mayuri nie odnalazłby go nigdy. A jeśli nawet, nie odkryłby, czemu miało służyć. Prymitywna wersja leżała gdzieś w górach papierów, być może w koszu. Wersja ostateczna, wersja, nad którą mniej lub bardziej celowo pracował odkąd pierwszy raz położył ręce na energii, która wedle planu miała stanąć wśród nich i udawać człowieka, ta wersja była subtelna.

Mógł jej po prostu nigdy nie zauważyć. Zignorować. Byłaby taka niewielka. Jak plamka, nadprogramowy węzełek, gra cieni.

To byłoby w gruncie rzeczy całkiem proste.

Kapitanowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, że się odważył. Dobrze widział jego rozpaczliwą szarpaninę między strachem i uwielbieniem. Znał go i dlatego relatywnie mu ufał. Nigdy nie potrafił docenić siły idei. Nienawidził wiary i był jej wrogiem, ale także gardził nią, a to zawsze prowadziło do niedoceniania.

On, który nienawidził pychy, padał jej ofiarą, gdy rzeczy wyższe zaczynały liczyć się w rozgrywce. Nie umiał traktować ich poważnie.

A Akon ograniczanie strat w ludziach traktował ze śmiertelną powagą.

Chciał wierzyć w to, że robią coś dobrego. Że walczą w słusznej sprawie. Że mordowanie hollowów, quincy, to wszystko było po coś. Chciał wierzyć w króla gdzieś ponad ich głowami, w innym wymiarze, śpiącego snem spokojnym, ale gotowego, by zbudzić się i przynieść sprawiedliwość. W Centralę i w to, że generalnie wie, co robi. W kapitana wszechdowodzącego. W to, że wszyscy zebrali się tu po to, by chronić wielowymiarową równowagę.

Wierzył w kolektywizm. I wierzył w hierarchię.

Mayuri nie był centralnym punktem kosmosu. Nie stał na jej czele. Czy niewielka zdrada wobec niego koniecznie równała się zdradzie całego Seireitei? Zdradzie króla?

Jeśli zostawi wszystko własnemu losowi, jeśli zachowa posłuszeństwo, twór Mayuriego na wieki pozostanie tylko śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym narzędziem w jego rękach, z hierarchią zachwianą w tym sensie, że z jego stwórcą o spaczonym umyśle umieszczonym na samym jej szczycie.

Czy to rozsądne, by maszyna pozbawiona wolnej woli pozostała wierna jednej tylko osobie?

Zawisł nad składanym właśnie ramieniem. Wymacał ostrożnie ciemną, wilgotną przestrzeń pod czymś, co swoim wyglądem i mechaniką miało wkrótce zacząć przypominać mięsień. Wykorzystane w tym miejscu witki reiatsu nie należały do żywej istoty być może od stuleci.

I teraz też nie będą należały, oczywiście...

Sztuczna dusza była kpiną z życia. Czy złe byłoby nakierowanie jej na lepszą drogę...?

Coś spłynęło mu z włosów ku skroni. Potarł wilgotne czoło gestem pełnym zniecierpliwienia. Przeklęte rogi!

Niemal rozdarł sobie rękaw.

Powoli, powolutku oczy znów zbłądziły mu ku nitkom.

Lekko drżącymi rękami zanurzył się w głąb, w głąb, wprost w gorącą ciemność...


End file.
